Let Me In
by readpaintlaugh
Summary: ONESHOT: Alice and Jasper fight, and come to a new understanding after the Eclipse battle


**Stephanie Meyer owns Alice, Jasper and Edward -meh :(-**

**

* * *

**

They were lying in bed, tangled in a way that Alice had a very good view of one of Jasper's new scars.

He shuddered as she traced it with her finger, "Do they hurt?"

"No, they only sting, it'll go away in a day or two."

Alice nodded and wiggled up to kiss him again.

"They're the only scars I'm proud of," he whispered.

She sat up abruptly, "Jasper..."

"Alice, these are the only scars I have that mean something, that I got doing something good."

Alice shook her head, stood up, and quickly dressed.

Jasper could feel her anger spiking, "Alice..."

"No Jasper, you don't get to get hurt doing something you promised you wouldn't do and then brag about it."

Jasper stood up, pulling on clothes of his own, "Alice that's not what I meant."

"Oh don't get me started, must I remind you of the words you spoke just seconds ago? _The only scars that mean something..._ You got hurt Jasper! You...you got bitten! How can you brag about something like that?"

"I wasn't bragging, I was just...being proud," Jasper sent calm at Alice, wanting to end the fight.

"Jasper Whitlock," she breathed, her voice sharp, "you never get it right do you? You don't manipulate someone's emotions just because you want them to stop, that just isn't right."

Jasper felt her anger and hurt flare up as she left the room. Jasper sat back on the bed, suddenly feeling dizzy, Alice had never left the room during one of their fights. They didn't fight often, once a year maybe, but when they did it always worked out...He shook his head, they were going to be fine, Rosalie and Emmett, even Carlisle and Esme had been in fights that lasted days until forgiveness occurred.

"She didn't want to leave you know," Edward said, appearing in the doorway, "She just didn't know what else to say."

"Oh gee Edward, thanks for being the mediator."

"Hey, hey, just trying to help. I hate it when you and Alice fight. It feels...wrong."

Jasper sighed, rubbing his face, "Thank you, Edward, but I don't know what I did wrong."

Edward smiled somberly, "Unfortunately, Jasper, I can't tell you that, but imagine why you would be angry and hurt, if the roles were reversed." Jasper nodded, and Edward left the room.

Jasper took Edward's advice, if Alice had gotten bitten, gotten bitten trying to protect him, he would be...would've been scared when Alice had been bitten, and angry after that he couldn't have prevented the pain. Jasper couldn't believe he hadn't realized why she was mad, he felt so stupid. Jasper, eager to make up with his wife, hurried outside to find her.

He didn't have to look far, she was standing in a clearing, not far from the house, "Alice..."

"I see Edward got to you, if your only here to make him feel better, please leave."

"You didn't look far enough into the future then."

Alice turned around, and Jasper knew that if she had been able to, she would've been crying, "Should I have looked farther, Jasper, or would it have just made this worse?"

She turned back around, and Jasper stepped forward, holding her elbows, "I never meant to make you worry Alice."

She pushed him away, "Oh? Then why did you _promise_ not to spend the entire battle making sure I was protected and had nothing to do, but do it anyway?" A dry sob escaped from Alice's lips, "You could've been killed Jasper! Killed! You could've had limbs ripped from your body! Intense pain inflicted! All because you wanted to make sure I was okay!"

Suddenly, the burn of Jasper's new bites intensified, and all of Alice's pain, hurt, fear, and anger crashed down on him all at once.

Jasper sunk to his knees and Alice gasped, "Jazz?"

Jasper buried his face in his hands, "Alice I never meant to hurt you, but I couldn't bear the thought of you being charged at, running from a vicious newborn. Alice, I _know_ what these things could do, I witnessed it, I felt their thirst, their want to inflict pain. I'm so sorry Alice, I know I promised, but what was I supposed to do when the woman I love, the woman who saved me, who is my reason for _everything_, was out in the line of fire. I didn't know what else to do!"

Alice held Jasper as his body shook with sobs, as the memories of his past flowed back in full force, as the pain of his past the had faded away came back in full force.

"Alice," he whispered, his voice hoarse, "I..I'm sorry you had to see that..." He said as his voice broke.

"Shh...shh...Jasper don't apologize," she replied, hugging him tightly.

"I don't deserve you," he said as he buried his face into her shoulder.

"Jasper, do you want to talk..."

"Alice...I don't know if you..."

"Of course I want to know Jasper, please, talk to me!"

"Their fear...t-their pain...it was so intense."

"Jasper, let me feel it, please."

"Alice! No! I could never..."

"Jasper, just a little, I want to be able to help..." Jasper slipped up a little, maybe too much.

Alice gasped and tried to hold back a sob, and Jasper hurried to send her calm, but Alice held up her hand. "Jasper I'm fine."

"Alice I didn't mean to..."

"Jasper, thank you, thank you for letting me in."

Jasper looked at Alice, eyes wide, "Alice I-I always let you in."

Alice smiled,"I know, but this...you let me in, in a new way, and I'm grateful for that. Jasper, I know you feel the need to hide the intensity of your emotions from the rest of our family, but if you ever need to let go a little. I'm here, I always will be."

Jasper smiled at Alice, the love of his life, "Thank you Alice."

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading! I love filling in the moments we miss of Alice and Jasper! Please review! Thanks! :D**


End file.
